chaleur
by lisen-chan
Summary: Que faire quand votre bateau cuit à petit feu sous un soleil de plomb et que pas le moindre souffle de vent ne vienne le faire bouger? Zoro et Sanji ont, eux, trouvés une occupation fort intéressante. YAOI ! LEMON !
1. Chapter 1

_Première fic sur One Piece, j'espére sincérement que ça vous plaira ^^_

_disclamer : rien n'est à moi, dommage, il y en a deux qui s'amuseraient bien plus ^^  
_

_l'histoire est en plusieurs "chapitres" qui n'en sont pas : c'était simplement trop long pour que la lecture soit agréable, donc je l'ai coupée en quatre parties plus ou moins égale.  
_

* * *

Il faisait chaud, très chaud même. Le Sunny était immobilisé depuis presque une semaine au beau milieu d'une mer d'huile, pas un brin de vent pour le faire avancer et des réserves de cola à sec.

Sur le bateau l'équipage avait l'impression de cuire à petit feu. Mais il y en avait un qui avait le cerveau qui allait bouillir et pas à cause de la chaleur. Roronoa Zoro se triturait les méninges (oui, il en a, on ne pas être un épéiste de génie sans deux neurones normalement connectés). Donc, il se triturait les méninges pour tenter de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait dès qu'un certain blondinet traversait son champ visuel.

Tiens en parlant du loup, le voila qui sortait de sa cuisine, les bras chargés de cornets de glace pour tenter de rafraichir un petit peu ses amis. Bien entendu, il commença par les filles, avec de nombreuses flatteries qui donnèrent la nausée à Zoro. Sanji continua son petit tour, terminant par le sabreur qui s'était installé à l'écart des autres sous les mandariniers de Nami.

« oy, Marimo, attrape vite, ça commence déjà a fondre ! »

Sanji lui tendit une glace, parfum vanille vu la couleur.

« Merde, ça coule de partout ! »

Zoro tenait encore son cornet de glace dans la main, il n'y avait pas touché. Faut dire que devant ses yeux se déroulait un spectacle…terriblement sexy. Sanji, dont la glace avait perdu sa bataille contre la chaleur, se léchait les doigts d'une façon tout à fait indécente du point de vu de Zoro. Etre si sexy était déjà a la limite du supportable, alors pourquoi ce foutu cuistot devait il en plus faire des choses aussi suggestives que de lécher une substance blanche et crémeuse répandue sur ses doigts ? Qu'est ce qu'il cherche ? Parce que là, c'est limite un appel au viol.

D'ailleurs pour ne pas céder a l'envie de se jeter sur le cuisinier, Zoro lui fourra la glace dans la main et partit en courant en begueillant un truc du genre « trop chaud, eau froide », un truc intelligent quoi, tout en fonçant vers la salle de bain où il s'enferma, haletant.

_Bon sang ! Pourquoi ! Je peux même plus aligner deux mots cohérents, si ça continue il va finir par comprendre ! Mais, attend, comprendre quoi au juste ? Putain Zoro, ressaisit toi un peu !_

Il laissa l'eau froide calmer son corps et son esprit et tenta une nouvelle fois de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Comprendre pourquoi il avait le cœur qui s'emballait dès que ce foutu cuistot s'adressait à lui, pourquoi il lui faisait mal quand il faisait le bellâtre auprès des filles, pourquoi il était toujours fourré dans sa cuisine pour divers prétextes (surtout pour boire) ?

Il avait beau vouloir trouver une autre réponse, il savait très bien qu'il y avait qu'une seule : il avait des sentiments, des sentiments amoureux, pour foutu cuistot au sourcil en vrille. Zoro soupira profondément, il ne se retrouvait pas plus avancé ! Vu que Sanji était un coureur de jupons invétéré, il le voyait mal répondre positivement si jamais il lui prenait l'envie suicidaire de se confesser à lui. Il ne lui restait plus qu'a essayer d'enterrer au plus profond de lui l'envie qu'il avait du blondinet.

Ça y est, son cœur recommençait à lui faire mal. Il serra les poings sous l'eau, refusant de laisser des larmes amères et brulantes couler, elles qui ne demandaient pourtant que ça, lui brouillant la vue.

Pendant ce temps sur le pont, Sanji avait regardé Zoro partir précipitamment en se demandant qu'elle mouche avait bien pu piquer le sabreur. C'est vrai que ces derniers temps, le marimo ce comportait bizarrement dès qu'il s'approchait de lui. D'ailleurs ça devait bien faire au moins deux jours qu'il n'avait sorti du fourreau un de ses sabres contre lui. Peut être devrait il demander conseille à Chopper. Si ça se trouve ce crétin à tête d'algue était malade et ne voulait rien dire.

Mais avant de déranger le petit renne médecin, Sanji réfléchit aux « symptômes » que Chopper ne manquerait pas de lui demander de décrire. Qu'arrivait-il exactement à Zoro ? Il le regardait souvent mais plus en face il l'avait même surpris une ou deux fois à rougir, ce qui était en soi déjà exceptionnel bafouillait des trucs incompréhensibles et s'en allait dès que possible. Bref, il se comportait comme une jeune vierge emmourachée.

_EMMOURACHEE ? Zoro serait amoureux ? Mais de qui ?...Au putain ! Marimo est…avec moi ?_

Sanji du s'accrocher à la balustrade pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de comprendre. Zoro était plus que probablement amoureux, et de surcroit de lui. Comment devrait-il réagir maintenant ? Faire comme si de rien n'était ? Mais ce n'était pas rien, bordel ! C'était même tout le contraire. Lui, Sanji la jambe noire, coureur de filles, trouvait même le moyen de séduire des mecs sans le vouloir !

Mais avant tout il devait en avoir le cœur net, des suppositions n'étant pas des certitudes, au diner il traquerait les signes lui révélant que Zoro s'intéressait à lui. Après, ben après, il aviserait car pour l'instant il était incapable de réfléchir plus loin.

Zoro et Sanji s'était évité le reste de l'après midi. Sanji s'étant enfermé dans la cuisine, prenant pour prétexte la préparation du repas et Zoro faisant mine de dormir, ses sabres à cote de lui comme une présence chaude et rassurante. Ils étaient donc maintenant deux à avoir le cerveau en ébullition sur le Sunny.


	2. Chapter 2

Le moment du repas arriva enfin, bien trop rapidement aux yeux de Sanji qui se sentait nerveux sans trop savoir pourquoi, ou plutôt sous _vouloir_ savoir pourquoi. La danse du repas commença comme d'habitude, Sanji faisant ses pirouettes aux filles les yeux en forme de cœur, Luffy tentant de prendre la part des autres… la joyeuse cacophonie rassurante et habituelle. Sauf que ce soir là, Sanji introduisit à cette partition bien rodée des notes destinées à un marimo qui fini par se douter de quelques choses. En effet, soit le cuistot du Sunny devait particulièrement maladroit ce soir là, soit il profitait de la moindre petite occasion pour le toucher, l'effleurer, le caresser.

Dès que Sanji passait à proximité de Zoro, il en profitait pour lui frôler le dessus de sa main en posant son assiette, lui caressait légèrement le dos en se penchant au dessus de lui pour resservir un de leur amis, posa une main légère sur sa cuisse pour ramasser une cuillère qu'il avait par mégarde laissée tomber… tant et si bien que Zoro fini par sortir de table et de la cuisine en marmonnant un truc « trop dégeulasse, vais prendre l'air » et s'en alla se planter sur le toit du Sunny pour pouvoir reposer un peu son pauvre cerveau qui carburait à plein régime. Ce satané cuistot avait décidé d'avoir sa peau, il en était sur. A chaque fois que Sanji le touchait ou le frôlait, Zoro avait ressenti des bouffées de chaleur et de plaisir lui parcourir le corps à tel point qu'il avait eu peur que les autres s'en rendent compte et avait préféré battre en retraite. Il pourrait toujours aller se servir quelque chose plus tard, quand tout le monde, surtout le cuistot, aurait déserté la cuisine.

Surtout que du temps il allait en avoir, vu que c'était à lui d'assurer le tour de garde. Il s'installa confortablement et ferma les yeux.

Dans la cuisine maintenant calme, Sanji faisait la vaisselle en mode automatique, son cerveau réfléchissant à autre chose. Zoro avait réagit. À toutes ses petites attentions, à touts ses attouchements, il avait réagit et sans sortir ses sabres ! Sanji l'avait senti se raidir à chaque fois qu'il le touchait et l'avait même senti frissonner quand il lui avait très légèrement caresser le dos à un moment. Tout cela le confortait dans l'idée que Zoro avait des sentiments pour lui, des sentiments plus forts que ceux que l'on éprouvait pour un simple ami. Mais, et lui alors, que ressentait 'il pour l'épéiste ? Il se sentait bizarre depuis qu'il avait compris que Zoro l'aimait. Ce pourrait il que lui aussi éprouvait des sentiments autres que l'amitié ? C'est vrai que cette tête de brocolis était bien fait, bien que doté d'un caractère de chien et totalement dépourvu de sens de l'orientation. Oui, Zoro était beau, Sanji le reconnaissait sans difficulté, mais de là a dire qu'il était attiré par lui…

Poussant un soupir, il posa son torchon et attrapa plusieurs bouteilles d'alcool et deux verres puis partit à la recherche de Zoro.

Il le trouva facilement, Zoro aimait être en hauteur. Cette fois, il n'était pas monté jusqu'à la vigie, son point de chute préféré, mais avait quand même choisit un point en hauteur. Tout le monde était parti se coucher, la nuit promettait d'être calme. Il s'approcha de Zoro et s'asseilla à coté de lui. Zoro ouvrit un œil, grogna pour signifier qu'il l'avait vu et referma les yeux. En silence, Sanji servit deux verres généreux et en tandis un à l'épéiste. Pour ce qu'il avait prévu de faire, Sanji avait besoin de se sentir un peu plus décomplexé et avait pour cela besoin de l'effet de l'alcool.

Ils burent ainsi en silence la première et la moitie de la seconde bouteille. Sanji se sentait bien, l'alcool l'avait grisé mais il n'était pas encore saoul. Il devait le faire maintenant sinon il serait trop tard pour faire quoi que ce soit ou pour s'en souvenir, tout en étant conscient que cette quantité d'alcool devait avoir à peine fait de l'effet à Zoro, bien plus habitué que lui a boire.

« Zoro… ? »

Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux, étonné que le cuistot s'adresse à lui par son prénom. C'était rare... Et étrange. Silencieux, il attendit prudemment la suite.

Sanji tournait dans ses mains son verre presque vide, luttant contre l'envie de se resservir et de ne rien dire.

« Tu m'aimes, pas vrai ? »

Zoro ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Sanii avait résumé en une toute petite phrase ce qu'il ressentait. C'était un peu frustrant de se savoir si transparent aux yeux des autres. Il s'aperçut que Sanji le regardait et il rougit. Ce maudissant en silence, il tourna la tête.

« Vas-y, fous toi de ma gueule une bonne fois, après je te découpe en deux ! »

Il avait rougit, Sanji l'avait clairement vu. Et maintenant, il se montrait agressif, ce qui était tout à fait normal. Bien que Sanji se serait attendu à recevoir un coup de sabre plutôt qu'une phrase acerbe. Replongeant dans la contemplation de son verre, Sanji se jeta à l'eau :

« Et si je n'avait pas envie ? »

« De quoi ? »

« De me foutre de toi ?... si j'avait plutôt envie de…enfin de… je sais pas ce que je ressent, je… »

Sanji ne trouvait pas ces mots, il ne savait pas vraiment comment se faire comprendre par Zoro, levant les yeux vers lui, il vit que l'autre le regardait avec des yeux ronds, sans comprendre où son ami voulait en venir, du Zoro tout craché quoi !

« Putain, marimo tu pourrait m'aider un peu, non ? »

« T'aider à faire quoi ? Tu finis pas une phrase, je pige que dalle ! C'est si dur de faire des phrases complètes ? »

« Parce que toi, tu en a fais beaucoup des phrases complètes ces derniers temps ? Espèce de crétin ! J'essaie de te faire comprendre que, si tu veux, toi et moi on pourrait… enfin…, tenter de… ensemble. »

Le visage de Zoro s'éclairât d'un magnifique sourire quand il comprit, enfin, ce que Sanji essayait de lui faire comprendre

« Alors, comme ça, je ne te laisse pas indifférent ? C'est plutôt une surprise, j'aurais cru que tu m'aurais plutôt jeté par-dessus bord en apprenant ce que j'éprouvais pour toi ! »

« Bah… J'y ai pensé ! »

Zoro rigola doucement. Cette soirée qui avait plutôt mal commencé se présentait finalement bien. Il se pencha vers Sanji et passa sa main sur sa nuque, rapprochant ainsi son visage du sien. Doucement, il gouta enfin aux lèvres du blondinet qui se crispa un peu au début pour au final se laisser aller à l'étreinte. Ce fut même lui qui approfondit leur baiser, entrouvrant les lèvres, accueillant avec plaisir la langue de son amant. Et bien que ses lèvres soient occupées avec celles de Zoro, le cerveau de Sanji continuait a carburer à fond.


	3. Chapter 3

_« Qu'est ce que je suis en train de faire ? Pourquoi ça me plait tant ? Pourquoi…, pourquoi…, pourquoi mon corps est si chaud ? Non,… il n'y a pas que moi,… Zoro aussi est chaud, si chaud…WHOOO ! »_

Une main audacieuse était descendu jusqu'à son entrejambe et avait commencé à le caresser a travers les diverses couches de vêtements. Sanji posa ses mains à plats sur le torse puissant de son nakama, le repoussant doucement mais fermement pour mettre fin à leur baiser. Haletant, ils se regardèrent le temps d'un fugace instant avant que Sanji ne reprenne sa respiration mise à mal par ce premier baiser intense.

« Zoro, arrête ça tout de suite ! »

L'intéressé le regarda avec une moue qui en disait long. Il lui répondit d'un laconique « non » avant de se pencher pour déposer pleins de petits bisous dans le coup de Sanji. Le cuisinier ferma les yeux un instant, le traitement que lui infligeait Zoro étant si agréable, avant de se ressaisir et de le repousser une seconde fois.

« MARIMO ! Pas ici bon sang !... On peut pas faire ça… ici… »

Zoro le regarda un instant les yeux ronds avant de se mettre à rigoler. Devant l'air qu'affichait Sanji, il s'expliqua bien vite tout en se marrant encore.

« J'ai cru…pfff… j'ai cru que tu ne voulais plus. Un peu plus et tu y passais avec ou sans ton accord !. »

« Crétin ! Sert toi un peu de la cervelle qui se cache sous cette tignasse verte, tu verras ça fait pas mal ! »

« Mrff… et si tu te servais de la tienne pour nous trouver un coin tranquille sur ce fichu bateau avant que je ne décide de rester là ! »

Sanji réfléchit un moment, le problème sur un bateau était que l'espace était compté. Chaque recoin servait à quelque chose. Et comme seules les filles avaient une chambre et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas aller dans le dortoir… ben, ça limitait beaucoup les endroits.

Soudain il rappela le box où ils avaient tout récemment remisé leurs couvertures inutiles vu les chaleurs qu'ils subissaient. Ce n'était certes pas très grand mais bien assez pour se faire un petit coin douillet et surtout avec toutes les couvertures qu'il y avait la pièce serait comme insonorisé. Ou en tout cas, étoufferai suffisamment leurs ébats tant qu'ils restaient « raisonnables » sur le niveau sonore.

« J'ai trouv…..é…HE ! »

Zoro n'avait pas laissé à Sanji le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il l'avait attrapé par le poignet et entrainé à l'intérieur du navire. Bien évidemment sans savoir aller, vu qu'il n'avait pas laissé le temps à Sanji de le lui dire.

« Arrête ! Zoro ! Mais… stop espèce de crétin ! »

Zoro soupira et se retourna « quoi encore ? » Sanji se dégagea de l'emprise de l'épéiste et recula de quelques pas, jusqu'à une porte qu'il ouvrit un sourire aux lèvres. « C'est ici, tête d'algues »

Une fois la porte refermée sur eux Sanji se demanda s'il n'avait pas fait une erreur en acceptant les sentiments de Zoro. Il n'avait pas jamais fait _ça_ avec un homme et il ne savait pas s'il en serait finalement capable. Et surtout il craignait qu'un refus ne blesse profondément son marimo.

Quand à l'intéressé, il avait posé ses sabres dans un coin et se retourna vers son futur amant, impatient de continuer ce qu'ils avaient commencé. Plaquant le blond contre la porte, il commença à l'embrasser passionnément. Sanji répondant de la même manière à son baiser il laissa ses mains se balader sur le corps du cuisiner, touchant enfin ce qu'il n'avait fait qu'imaginer ou plutôt fantasmer depuis longtemps.

Soudain Sanji le repoussa un peu, mettant ainsi fin à ce délicieux baiser. Haletant tout les deux, Zoro attendit que Sanji s'explique. D'ordinaire peu patient, il l'était encore moins maintenant que ce qu'il convoitait était à sa portée.

« Attends, Zoro… je… c'est … »

« Quoi ? Tu veux pas finalement ? Si c'est le cas dis-le tout de suite ! »

« Crétin ! C'est juste que… c'est… » Sanji était rouge jusqu'aux oreilles, il n'avait jamais trouvé que parler était aussi difficile « …ma premier fois…avec un homme je veux dire, alors… »

« Oh !... pour moi aussi, tu sais. »

Et avant que Sanji puisse encore en placer une, il reprit son baiser, bien décidé à continuer jusqu'à ce que le plaisir soir entièrement consommé. Il délaissa ses lèvres pour son cou et appréciât les petits gémissements qu'il entendit en retour. Sanji avait glissé ses longs doigts dans ses cheveux, caressant sa nuque, tandis que son autre main était partie explorer la peau se cachant sous son t-shirt.

C'était chaud, leurs corps collés l'un contre l'autre, brulants, se cherchaient. Leurs mains, avides, touchaient et caressaient chaque parcelle de peau qu'elles trouvaient. Sans savoir comment, une chemise et un t-shirt se retrouvèrent en tas dans un coin, délaissés par leurs propriétaires.

Sanji se sépara de Zoro. Sans un mot, il contourna l'épéiste et étala prestement plusieurs couvertures par terre, fabriquant ainsi un futon doux et moelleux sur lequel il prit place, lançant un regard fiévreux à Zoro qui s'empressa de venir le rejoindre. Il se glissa entre les longues jambes de Sanji, ses mains remontant le long de son pantalon noir jusqu'à aller emprisonner ses fesses fermes. Du mouvement brusque, il plaqua le cuistot contre lui, ravit de l'entendre gémir quand sa virilité gonflée se frotta contre la sienne. Il plongeât le visage dans son cou, respirant son odeur, s'en imprégnant, quand soudain il senti que Sanji bougeait ses hanches, faisant ainsi frotter son sexe contre le sien à travers leurs pantalons.

Zoro l'attrapa par les hanches, arrêtant les mouvements pourtant si sensuels, pour l'allonger. Il se pencha pour lui murmurer à l'oreille : « à partir de maintenant, même si tu change d'avis, je ne pourrais pas m'arrêter… » Sanji resta silencieux un court instant et sa réponse enchanta le sabreur : « et si tu te décidais plutôt à commencer ? »

Ne se faisant pas prier, Zoro laissa ses lèvres partir en exploration sur le torse de Sanji, s'attardant un moment pour jouer avec deux boutons de chair roses qui semblaient si sensible. Pendant ce temps, ses mains, descendues plus bas, s'occupaient de défaire un bouton et une fermeture éclair pour pouvoir accéder à l'objet de toutes convoitises.

Sanji eu un petit soupire de soulagement quand son sexe tendu fut libéré de sa prison de tissu, puis il se cambra sous la caresse, pourtant légère, des doigts de son amant sur son membre.

_« Il me touche à peine et je suis déjà sur le point de venir. Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ce mec me fait autant d'effet ? »_

Ce fut les dernières pensées à peu près cohérentes de Sanji avant que tout ne bascule dans l'ivresse de deux corps qui se cherchent. Le cuisinier renonça à tenter de comprendre ce qu'il ressentait quand Zoro, las de jouer avec ses tétons, avait remplacé ses mains par sa bouche et commencé à le lécher lentement, langoureusement. Encouragé par ses gémissements, il le prit d'un coup en bouche, gobant avec avidité sa virilité bien dressé. Plaquant une main sur sa bouche pour étouffer ses petits cris qu'il trouvait si gênant, il glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux couleur d'herbe de celui qui lui procurait tant de plaisir.

« Zoro, attends… » Il haletait, submergé par le plaisir qui montait en lui comme un ras de marée. Si Zoro continuait il allait… il allait…

L'intéressé avait très bien compris ce que Sanji tentait de lui dire et continua de plus belle. Il voulait donner à Sanji le plus de plaisir possible pour que ce dernier ai envie de recommencer à faire l'amour avec lui. Les mains de Sanji s'agrippèrent à ses cheveux tandis que son corps se cambrait sous l'orgasme qui le submergeait, se libérant dans la bouche gourmande de Zoro.

Retombant sur les draps, pantelant, vaguement honteux de se plaisir solitaire, il chercha à reprendre son souffle. Zoro le regarda un instant, appréciant le spectacle qu'offrait le cuistot aux yeux à demi fermés le souffle court et le rouge aux joues, détendu comme jamais il ne l'avais vu. Dans les conditions parfaites pour la suite qu'il lui réservait. Sanji avait son pris son pied mais lui pas encore. Il se dévêtit rapidement, envoyant le reste de ses vêtements rejoindre le tas que formait les autres, avant de s'allonger sur Sanji.

Le blondinet l'avait regardé se déshabiller et écarta les jambes pour le laisser s'allonger à son aise sur lui. L'attrapant par la nuque il le rapprocha encore de lui pour un baiser profond, passionné, brulant comme l'était leurs corps et leurs cœurs. C'était peut être leur première fois mais Sanji n'était pas non plus naïf au point de penser que ça s'arrêterait là. Il sentait parfaitement l'érection de Zoro contre son corps et appréhendait la suite tout autant qu'il la désirait.

Rompant leur baiser, Zoro présenta ses doigts à Sanji, les pressant contre ses lèvres. Après un instant d'hésitation, il les lécha un à un, les humidifiant pour la suite. Zoro se mordit les lèvres, Sanji se rendait t'il compte à quel point il était sexy ? Le voir lécher ses doigts, s'imaginer en train de lécher son sexe, c'était si érotique ! Retirant ses doigts, il les remplaca par ses levres tandis que sa main descendait vers l'intimité de son amant. Sanji se raidit un peu quand il senti les doigts de Zoro arrivés à destination puis se détendit. Zoro se contentait de caresser son entrée, lui procurant des sensations nouvelles et terriblement plaisantes.

Quand Zoro le senti bien détendu, il introduisit un doigt en douceur. Sanji grimaça et se crispa sous l'intrusion mais il se força à se détendre : ce qui viendrait ensuite serait bien plus volumineux. Rapidement Zoro ajouta un, puis deux doigts, attendant patiemment que Sanji se détende à chaque fois. Quand il senti que Sanji en voulait plus, il retira ses doigts pour les remplacer par son sexe tendu et gonflé. Avant de le pénétrer, Zoro chercha du regard un dernier consentement de la part de Sanji. A sa question muette, Sanji lui répondit sur un ton bourru, rendu impatient par sa minutieuse préparation « bon sang marimo, t'attend quoi ? » Zoro sourit légèrement et d'un coup de rein entra dans son amant.

Sanji serra les dents. C'était gros et ça faisait mal. Il senti Zoro le masturber pour qu'il se détende, ce qui s'avéra efficace car Sanji ressentait moins de douleur et bien plus de plaisir. Quand il fut détendu, Zoro lui agrippa les hanches et accéléra ses mouvements de vas et viens, pilonnant Sanji qui avait renoncé, tout comme lui, à taire son plaisir. C'était bon, tellement bon… Zoro ferma les yeux, se laissant submergé par l'incroyable sensation de plonger dans ce corps qu'il avait tellement fantasmé, se retenant pour en profiter encore… jusqu'à ce qu'il sente Sanji jouir entre eux. En ressentant la chaleur du sperme sur son torse et le resserrement du corps de Sanji autour de son sexe, Zoro se libérât, goutant enfin la jouissance tant attendu.


	4. Chapter 4

Ils s'endormirent enlacé pèle mêle, épuisés par le plaisir pris, donné et reçut, ne se souciant de rien d'autre que de la douce félicité qui envahit les corps après l'amour.

Le réveil par contre s'avéra bien moins agréable. Nami avait découvert que Zoro avait abandonné son tour de garde et hurler de colère de bon matin. Se réveiller au son d'une douce voix hurlant « je vais buter cet épéiste de mes deux ! » qui n'en rêverait pas ? Les deux amants se rhabillèrent rapidement tout en pouffant à s'imaginer la tête de Nami en colère. Après un dernier bisou ils se décidèrent à sortir de leur remise quand ils entendirent des voix se rapprocher, de toute évidence Nami cherchait encore Zoro. Se plaquant contre la porte pour mieux entendre, ils retinrent leur souffle dans l'attente de l'entendre s'éloigner.

Pas de bol, elle croisa Luffy juste devant la porte derrière laquelle ils étaient.

« Ha ! Luffy ! Tu n'aurais pas vu ce fainéant de Zoro ? Il a disparu pendant son tour de garde ! »

« Ha ba non ! Moi je cherche Sanji, je crève de faim et il n'est pas dans la cuisine »

« Ne me dis pas que ces deux crétins se serraient battus et tombés à l'eau tout les deux ? »

« HA NON PAS CA ! Qui s'occuperait de la bouffe si Sanji n'est plus là ? »

La réponse de Nami ne put être entendue par les deux hommes car la jeune femme et son capitaine étaient remontés sur le pont pour voir si la théorie de Nami tenait la route.

Entrouvrant la porte le plus discrètement possible, ils sortirent de leur petit coin en espérant pouvoir se faufiler en douce dans la cuisine pour l'un et dans la vigie pour l'autre sans se faire prendre. Mais c'était sans compter sur celle qui sait tout, Robin. La belle brune, appuyée contre le mur en face de la porte, semblait attendre patiemment que les deux hommes se décident à sortir.

Zoro et Sanji restèrent figés sur place comme deux lapins pris dans la lumière des phares d'une voiture, attendant le choc. Choc qui ne viens pas, Robin les regarda un instant, un drôle de sourire accroché aux lèvres et s'éloigna sans un mot.

« T'as compris quelque chose ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûr… aller, on bouge Marimo, avant de se faire pincer par quelqu'un d'autre. »

Ils partirent chacun de son coté, tentant de faire comme si de rien n'était jusqu'au soir où ils avaient prévus de se retrouver au même endroit. La petite remise leur semblait être le lieu idéal.

La journée se passa comme d'habitude, à l'exception d'une activité fébrile de Franky et Ussop qui semblaient vouloir refaire le Sunny du sol au plafond à en croire les furieux coups de marteaux, et les deux jeunes gens se dirent que Robin avait pour une fois décidé de garder pour elle quelque chose qui ne la regardait pas. C'était mal la connaitre, même si elle ne se mêlait des affaires des autres uniquement dans le but de les aider. Donc pour aider le nouveau couple elle avait parlée avec Franky d'une idée qui lui était venu. Franky avait à son tour recruté Ussop pour l'aider, le snipper de l'équipage faillit mourir d'une crise cardiaque quand il apprit ce que Franky voulait faire avant de se raisonner et d'accepter de bon cœur de participer.

Impatient de voir le soir enfin arrivé, Zoro et Sanji ne remarquèrent pas l'étrange agitation qui parcourait l'équipage. Une fois le diner débarrasser Sanji expédia le plus rapidement possible la vaisselle pour rejoindre Zoro. Ce dernier l'attendait devant la porte de la cuisine, somnolent contre le mur, ses sabres contre lui.

Ce n'est qu'en ouvrant la porte de la remise qu'ils comprirent que tout l'équipage était au courant. En effet, à la place de la remise où s'entassait les couvertures, il y avait une petite chambre, avec un lit double et même une fenêtre au dessus ! Tout l'équipage avait participé à la création de cet endroit, mettant sa petite touche perso. Franky et Ussop avaient réussit a créer une pièce supplémentaire en à peine une journée et sous une chaleur caniculaire ! Nami et Robin avaient mis quelques fleurs et des mandarines, parfumant agréablement la pièce. Brook avait laissé sur le rebord de la fenêtre une petite boite à musique. Chopper avait déposé des douceurs sur les oreillers et Luffy avait peint leur drapeau derrière la porte.

Heureux de se sentir ainsi accepter, sans jugement et avec tant de simplicité les deux amoureux s'empressèrent de tester leur nouveau petit coin.


End file.
